five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Monkey D. Luffy
'Introduction' Monkey D. Luffy, also known as "Straw Hat Luffy" and commonly as "Straw Hat", is a pirate and the main protagonist of Eiichiro Oda's One Piece manga and one of the protagonists in ND2014's Five Worlds War series. 'Personality' Luffy's two dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness. Luffy can easily be amazed by the simplest things, and can be confused by more complex concepts. If Luffy finds something he does not understand, even if someone explains in detail, he calls it a "mystery thing"; like calling Dance Powder a "mystery powder". Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he is occasionally the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of traps. Luffy's personality is like that of a child's, in the sense that he tends to go to the extremes. He can either be extremely greedy, especially in cases of food, who his crew is, and adventure; or extraordinarily selfless, going so far as to virtually sacrifice himself to avenge or protect his friends, crew, and family. This childish mentality of his allows him to get to the root of the problem, and allows him to figure out the most simple way of solving it. He is rarely disturbed by violence or blood as he has fought is whole life. Even the worst battlefields rarely disturb him except when it involves a friend or relative as in the case of Ace, or the 2nd Division campsite after the attack by the Bomb Squad. Luffy's simple attitude and naive comments during fights are often mistaken by his opponents as poking fun at them. Due to this, many of his opponents lose their cool and charge at him in anger. While he is goofy and reckless, he gets quite serious when anyone is in serious danger, notably his crew, whom he considers his family. Luffy also has the tendency to unwittingly poke fun at an opponent's most sensitive trait, such as when he unknowingly insulted Jashin in front of Hidan, sending the Akatsuki member into a blind rage. Luffy also shows significant leadership skills, which at other times he usually lacks and therefore has his captain duties done by another crew member. Given his rank in the 2nd Division under his brother Sabo and several other members, Luffy has yet to showcase the full extent of his leadership capabilities in Five Worlds War, though he has had moments of taking initiative and directing his allies in combat situations. The one thing that Luffy does not allow is someone or something getting involved in another person's fight. At these times Luffy shows both remarkable restraint during the battles, and rage when something or someone outside the battle is involved, especially if it is a person he considers a friend. This is especially prominent during Gajeel's battle with Jose Porla, as Luffy kept Pantherlily restrained to keep him from interfering with Gajeel's fight, only stepping in himself when he knew Gajeel couldn't go on fighting. As a person with the middle initial D., Luffy shares the common trait of not fearing death. He will often state that if he reaches his goal, that's fine, but if he dies on the way, that's fine too. Like other D's so far, he is also quite a glutton despite his skinny appearance: he especially loves meat and can eat a fish whole - bones included - and because of this, a running gag of Luffy's is him constantly stealing other peoples' food with his rubber powers, causing them to yell at him and sometimes hit him. His appetite is large enough that he was capable of effortlessly beating Gajeel in an eating contest, still going strong while the Dragon Slayer fell over sick. Luffy never kills any of the villains (no matter how cold-hearted they are); instead, he frequently sends the villain flying, knocking them out or beating them until the point that they are almost near death. This is not due to having a greater morality than his opponents, but rather due to a desire to see them suffer for hurting his friends without the mercy of death. He almost never gets irritated with normal people, though there are a few exceptions, like when they seem to have an opposite taste in food as he. During his bout with the other Acts of Order at Chitsujo's palace, Luffy showed signs of irritation at Natsu picking a fight with him. Luffy is very loyal to his crew-mates and other friends, and can lose his temper quickly if they are harmed in any way (a trait that he apparently shares with the late Pirate King). Luffy is willing to do drastic things to avenge and defend those dear to him, even if it means breaking a promise to his friends. He was protective of Hinata during his battle with Kakuzu and Hidan, promising the Hyuuga girl that he would not let any harm come to her. He has several moments of wanting to avenge his allies in Five Worlds War, such as when he attacked Zommari Rereaux for taking control of Sabo, when he took on Luppi Antenor for trying to kill Hinata and her father, when he fought Hidan and Kakuzu for trying to kill Izuru Kira, Shūhei Hisagi, Don Sai, Boo, and Chinjao, when he took on Zeref for killing multiple soldiers in the 2nd Division and making Samui cry, or when he took on Jackal for destroying Flare's village. 'Relationships' 'Acts of Order' '2nd Division' Sabo Marco Hinata Hyuuga Luffy quickly befriended Hinata when he turned her Byakugan into a means of entertainment for him, using them to guess how many fingers are behind his back. During the Clover Town Arc, Luffy showed that he trusted Hinata on the level of his shipmates, handing his hat to her for safekeeping while he fought Hidan and Kakuzu, much to Hinata's surprise. After having Luffy's mannerisms explained to her by Marco, Hinata was grateful for Luffy's trust Hinata has shown a surprisingly fierce protective streak geared towards Luffy. When he was severely injured by Jackal's Explosive Curse, she attacked Jackal in a rage, declaring that she would not lose anyone important to her again, defeating Jackal in a few hits. She later expended a large amount of Chakra healing Luffy from the fight with Jackal, but was reluctant to let him fight again. Renji Abarai Samui Izuru Kira Shuhei Hisagi Levy McGarden Gajeel Redfox Pantherlily Jet Droy Don Sai Boo Don Chinjao Rogue Cheney Love Aikawa Flare Corona Luffy at first did not interact with Flare much, but during the Kunugi Town Arc, Luffy showed that he cared for her like any other friend. When Luffy discovered Jackal had destroyed the Sun Village, Flare's home, and had killed everyone she knew, he delivered a devastating beatdown for her sake, bringing her to tears of joy as she was sincerely moved by Luffy's kindness. After the Battle of the Kunugi Town, Flare visited Luffy after his fight with Jose. Noting that Flare had nowhere to go, Luffy shockingly told Flare to join his crew. Flare was left in tears again from Luffy's kindness and became the 10th member of the Straw Hat Pirates. 'History (''One Piece manga) Luffy was born in Foosha Village in the East Blue as the son of Monkey D Dragon and the grandson of Monkey D Garp. At the age of seven he would encounter the Yonko Red-Haired Shanks, and grew to admire the pirate and was attracted to the pirate lifestyle. After Shanks saved Luffy's life from a bandit named Higuma, sacrificing his own arm to a Sea-King in the process, he entrusted Luffy with his straw hat, encouraging Luffy to become King of the Pirates one day and return hs hat once he accomplishes this. Luffy would then spend the next ten years growing up under the care of the mountain bandit Dandan and in the company of his two adopted brothers, Portgas D Ace and Sabo. Unfortunately, Sabo supposedly died during this time, though Luffy and Ace continued to try to achieve their dreams in honor of him. Three years before Luffy set out, Ace left on his own to make a name for himself as a pirate, promising to see Luffy at the top. At the age of seventeen, Luffy set out on his own to get a crew and a ship in hopes of traveling to the Grand Line and finding the One Piece, which would cement him as King of the Pirates. During his time sailing in the East Blue, he would find crew members in Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji. Hw would also make several enemies during this time in the form of Buggy, Kuro, Don Krieg, and Arlong. After gathering the first members of his crew, and achieving a bounty of 30,000,000 berries, Luffy traveled to the Grand Line, effectively beginning his journey. His first adventure consisted of him aiding Princess Vivi of Alabasta against the Warlord Crocodile, and earning two more crew members in the form of Tony Tony Chopper and Nico Robin. The defeat of Crocodile resulted in Luffy getting a 100,000,000 berry bounty. The Straw Hats then traveled to Skypia, a Sky Island, where Luffy found a foe in Eneru, the self proclaimed god of the island. After their adventures in Skypia and returning to the Blue Sea, they encountered Foxy and the Foxy Pirates, who challenged them to a Davy Back Fight. After narrowly winning the games, with Luffy defeating Foxy in a one-on-one fight, Luffy and his crew encounter Admiral Aokiji of the Marines, who engages the Straw Hats in combat and effortlessly defeats them. After narrowly escaping the incident, Luffy and his crew traveled to Water 7, where they would come into conflict with CP9 when they capture Robin. Luffy pursued CP9 with his crew and new allies to Enies Lobby, where he fought and defeated the assassin Rob Lucci and managed to save Robin. During this time Luffy found a new crew member in Franky. Luffy's bounty was once again raised around this time, resulting in a 300,000,000 berry bounty. After leaving Water 7, the Straw Hats arrived a Thriller Bark, where they encountered and fought the Warlord Gekko Moriah, as well as finding a crew member in Brook. They also had their first encounter with the Warlord Bartholomew Kuma. They then sailed to Sabaody Archipelago, where Luffy meets fellow Supernovas Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd, as well as befriends Silver Rayleigh. It was here that Luffy was forcibly separated from his crew after an attack on them by Admiral Kizaru and Kuma. Through the use of his Devil Fruit Powers, Kuma sent Luffy to Amazon Lily, where he befriended the Warlord Boa Hancock and learned that Ace was captured by the Marines and was sentenced to execution at Marineford. With Hancock's assistance, Luffy managed to infiltrate the prison Impel Down to try and save Ace, though his efforts were hindered when he was almost killed by the warden, Magellan. With the help of new allies like Jinbe, Emporio Ivankov, as well as old foes like Crocodile, Buggy, and Galdino, they manage to escape the prison and travel to Marineford to save Ace. At Marineford, with the aid of his new allies as well as the Whitebeard Pirates, Luffy nearly succeeds in rescuing Ace, but Ace perishes when he sacrifices himself to save Luffy from Admiral Akainu. After he was brought back to Amazon Lily by Jinbe, Hancock, and Law, Luffy nearly gave up on his dream of becoming the Pirate King, but Jinbe helped him to find new inspiration to get stronger for his crew. Luffy then spends the next two years training with Rayleigh to become proficient in Haki. Due to his involvement in Marineford, Luffy's bounty was raised to 400,000,000 berries. After two years of training, Luffy met back up with his crew at Sabaody, and they sail on to Fishman Island. It is here that Luffy meets back up with Jinbe, and aids him in saving Fishman Island from Hody Jones and the New Fishman Pirates. It was here that Luffy also declared war on Big Mom, one of the Four Yonko of the New World. After leaving Fishman Island, Luffy and his crew came upon Punk Hazard, where Luffy met up with Law and struck up an alliance with him, with the intended goal of taking down Doflamingo, one of the Warlords, which would supposedly be the first step to take down Kaido, one of the Yonko. Luffy takes down the scientist Caesar Clown, which would hinder the production of Doflamingo's SMILE fruits. Luffy, Law, and the Straw Hats traveled to Dressrosa, Doflamingo's kingdom with Caesar in tow. Some of the Straw Hat crew is forced to sail on to Zou when they are set upon by the Big Mom Pirates, and Luffy and Law are forced into conflict with the Doflamingo Pirates. Luffy defeats Doflamingo while his allies defeat the rest of the pirates and destroy the SMILE factory. The defeat of Doflamingo resulted in Luffy getting a 500,000,000 berry bounty. After recovering, Luffy and his crew escape from Dressrosa and meet up with the rest of the crew. '''Five Worlds War: Prologue 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Powers and Abilities' As one of the main protagonists of the story and the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Luffy is among the strongest characters in both the One Piece manga and the Five Worlds War series. Testament to his power is his 500,000,000 berry bounty, which he achieved after his victory over Donquixote Doflamingo in Dressrosa, and his rank as number 2 on the Coalition Blacklist, tied with the other Acts of Order and ranking above the likes of the Kage, the Gotei 13 Captains, Wizard Saints, New World Pirates, Alliance Division Commanders, etc.. Similar to the other Acts, Luffy's power comes from his unmatched determination and his unlimited potential. He is infamous for getting stronger with every battle he goes through, and never backing down from a fight, even against significantly stronger opponents like Zeref. 'Physical Feats' As the Captain of the Straw Hat pirates and one of the Acts of Order, Luffy has an immense physical prowess. His strength, speed, endurance, and durability are all on super-human levels, allowing him to fight on par with some of the strongest fighters in the five universes. His strength is a result of his grandfather's unorthodox training, as well as his adventures in the Pirate world on some of the most dangerous seas. During the Summit Invasion Arc, Luffy was physically able to hold his own against Yammy Llargo, the 10th Espada, a physically imposing brute capable of bringing down buildings, even keeping ahead of the Espada in terms of speed and technique. Later on in the Fairy Tail Campaign, he was shown to be capable of defeating multiple opponents that were strong enough to give his allies trouble in rapid succession: he managed to deliver a devastating blow to Zommari Rureaux in his released form with Gum Gum Red Hawk, and one-shot Luppi Antenor in his released form with Gum Gum Eagle Bazzoka. Zommari, the self-proclaimed fastest member of the Espada, could not keep up with Luffy's speed when he hit him. He has been shown to be capable of taking severe damage that could kill a normal human, such as when he took hits from Kakuzu's hearts, or when he was blown up by Jackal's Explosion Curse. He survived both ordeals, and after varying recovery times he managed to return to the fight. During the Kunugi Town Arc, he was strong enough restrain Pantherlily, who is strong enough to contend with S-class wizards, to keep him from interfering with Gajeel's bout with Jose Porla. Upon engaging with Jose himself, Luffy managed to keep ahead of him several times during the fight with his strength and speed, despite having been bombed by Jackal earlier in the battle. Ultimately, in spite of Jose taking control of the battle several times, Luffy managed to defeat him. Although it is worth noting that Jose's defeat could be contributed to his reckless use of his Devil Fruit. Luffy also has an immunity to most poisons, given his exposure to Magellan's Venom Venom Fruit and recovery with Ivankov's hormone treatment, which allowed him to develop anti-bodies. Fighting Style Unlike most of the other fighters in the Alliance or the Coalition, Luffy's style of fighting revolves around improvisation along with a masterful use of his Devil Fruit and an impressive level of skill in Haki. This style of fighting utilizes Luffy's pure instinct and uncanny techniques, giving him a level of unpredictability that allows him to combat arguably more experienced and skilled fighters. Despite his arguably low level of common intelligence, he has been shown to be a genius in combat, being capable of outwitting and out maneuvering more intelligent foes. He was capable of taking on two Akatsuki members, Kakuzu and Hidan, simultaneously whereas seated members of the Gotei 13 and the leaders of the Happo Navy were defeated. 'Devil Fruit' As a kid, Luffy ate the Gum Gum Fruit, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that turned Luffy into a rubber man. As a rubber man, Luffy has incredible stretching capabilities, being able to extend his limbs at great distances or inflate his entire body like a large rubber ball. Through his training as a kid and his adventures as a pirate, Luffy continued to master his power over his devil fruit, utilizing his rubber body in a manner fitting his improvised fighting style. His body is stretchy and durable enough to take all manners of blunt attacks, though hits from strong enough opponents have been capable of damaging him (Zeref delivered a hit to his back that almost broke his spine during the Clover Town Arc) and he has no special protection from blade/pointed-based attacks without the use of his Haki. He is capable of attacking from long distances, using well directed punches to incapacitate foes from a distance, though he is no stranger to close-quarter combat. As rubber is an insulator, Luffy is also immune to lightning-based attacks, such as when he took no damage from Kakuzu's Lightning Style: False Darkness. Techniques: * Gum-Gum Pistol (ゴムゴムの銃（ピストル） Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Pistol/Gun"): This is Luffy's signature attack; he stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch. In other words, it is a standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. Luffy would typically increase the striking reach of fist by 'charging up' by means of first repeatedly swinging his un-stretched punching arm around before using the spinning force to both stretch his arm to its limits, and to maximize the hitting power. This was first used against Hidan. * Gum-Gum Rifle (ゴムゴムの回転弾（ライフル） Gomu Gomu no Raifuru?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Rotating Bullet"): Similar to the Gomu Gomu no Bullet, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, massively increasing the velocity of the punch as twisting the arm stretches the arm even further without having to draw it back any longer which also saves the amount of time the kick-back takes. This was first used against Yammy. During his bout with the othe Acts of Order, it was strong enough to match Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist. * Gum-Gum Gatling (ゴムゴムの銃乱打（ガトリング） Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Gun Battering"): Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms, however he does not actually grow more arms so he can still be stopped by an opponent fast enough. This was first used against Yammy, and was powerful enough to overwhelm the Espada's own flurry of punches. * Gum-Gum Rocket (ゴムゴムのロケット Gomu Gomu no Roketto?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Rocket"): Luffy's main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. This was first used during the Clover Town Arc to help Luffy (and Hinata) travel to aid the Chinjao's against Kakuzu and Hidan. * Gum-Gum Bell '(ゴムゴムの鐘 ''Gomu Gomu no Kane?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Bell"): While latched onto an enemy, Luffy stretches his neck backwards, then snaps it back for a devastating head butt to the opponent's face. It is named for the fact that if one were to hit another's head hard enough, they could make them hear bells. This was first used against Hidan. * '''Gum Gum Octo Stamp: Similar to Gum Gum Stamp, but with multiple strikes similar to Gum Gum Gatling. This was first used against Hidan. * Gum-Gum Balloon (ゴムゴムの風船 Gomu Gomu no Fūsen?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Balloon"): A technique where Luffy inflates himself rapidly through his mouth, further increasing his resistance to blunt attacks. With his inflated body, Luffy is capable of deflecting projectile attacks back at his attackers. This is not necessarily always an attack as Luffy can also use this technique for other purposes aside from deflecting projectiles. This was first used against Kakuzu. * Gum-Gum UFO (ゴムゴムのUFO Gomu Gomu no Yūfō?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber UFO"): Luffy twists back his legs midair, and lets them go, causing them to spin around and around horizontally similar to a discus, occasionally lashing out with his legs and kicking anyone within reach. Using this technique seems to allow him to hover a few feet off the ground. This was first used to escape from Kakuzu. These techniques pale in comparison, however, to his Gears, specialized techniques that utilize the utmost capabilities of the Gum Gum Fruit to augment Luffy's physical prowess. Second Gear Gear Second (ギア･セカンド Gia Sekando?) is where Luffy uses his legs to pump blood throughout his body at a much faster rate. Activating Gear Second also uses a lot of stored energy from his body. Leaving his body exhausted, his heart rate also increases to levels that are normally impossible. His veins are able to withstand this since they are made of rubber, thanks to the Gomu Gomu no Mi. In this form, Luffy gains a considerable boost in speed and strength. His speed in this form is so great he can even travel faster than enemies with similar techniques can go: Yammy Llargo was incapable of defending himself from Luffy's assault, commenting that Luffy's speed was comparable to Sonido, an Arrancar speed technique. Luffy's striking power is also vastly increased, as he was capable of breaking Yammy's nose with Gum Gum Jet Pistol despite Yammy's Hierro, a feat he would not be able to do without his Gears. During the Clover Town Arc, his striking power was so fast that Zommari Rereaux, the fastest member of the Espada, could not visually keep up with Luffy's Gum Gum Red Hawk, and the same technique was also powerful enough to defeat the 7th Espada. Later, while fighting Zeref, Samui observed that Luffy's speed in Second Gear was comparable to the Raikage, one of the fastest characters from the Shinobi world. He was also fast enough in this form to outpace Jose Porla, who was capable of doing the same to Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail. Using this form does drain Luffy's stamina faster than fighting in his base form, and continued use of it takes time off of his lifespan, though his energy can be replenished with a good meal. Techniques * Gum-Gum Jet Pistol (ゴムゴムのJET銃 (ジェットピストル)Gomu Gomu no Jetto Pisutoru?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Jet Pistol/Gun"): Luffy delivers a Gum Gum Pistol so fast that the fist's movement is invisible, and it truly seems like he shoots his opponent, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge. This was first used against Yammy. * Gum-Gum Jet Bullet (ゴムゴムのJET銃弾 (ジェットブレット) Gomu Gomu no Jetto Buretto?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Jet (Gun) Bullet"): An extremely fast, close-range punch with very great force. When attacking head-on, the stretching of the original Bullet along with the resulting snapback seem to occur almost simultaneously at once, making it virtually inescapable. This was first used against Hidan. * Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka (ゴムゴムのJET (ジェット) バズーカ''Gomu Gomu no Jetto Bazūka''?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Jet Bazooka"): Luffy charges at his opponent at high speed, and delivers an incredibly fast and strong Gum Gum Bazooka. This was first used against Yammy. * Gum-Gum Jet Whip (ゴムゴムのJET鞭 (ジェットウィップ) Gomu Gomu no Jetto Wippu?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Jet Whip"): Luffy delivers a 'Gum Gum Whip, so fast, that only the slipstream is visible. This was first used against Yammy. * Gum Gum Jet Rifle (ゴムゴムのJET回転弾 (ジェットライフル) Gomu Gomu no Jetto Raifuru?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Jet Rotating Bullet"): A Gear Second version of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Rifle technique that first appeared in the anime. The winding of the original Rifle along with its snapback happening almost at the same time as Luffy speeds towards the target makes this move impossible to evade. This was first used against Yammy. * Gum-Gum Jet Rocket (ゴムゴムのJET (ジェット) ロケット Gomu Gomu no Jetto Roketto?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Jet Rocket"): A Gear Second version of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Rocket technique. After grabbing onto something with stretched out arms, Luffy instantly propels himself forward with blinding speed. This was first utilized during the Clover Town Arc when Luffy launched himself into the air. * Gum-Gum Jet Stamp (ゴムゴムのJET (ジェット) スタンプ Gomu Gomu no Jetto Sutanpu?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Jet Stamp"): Luffy delivers a Gomu Gomu no Stamp, with the same effect as the Jet Pistol. This was first used against Hidan. Haki Techniques * Gum-Gum Red Hawk (ゴムゴムの火拳銃 (レッドホーク)Gomu Gomu no Reddo Hōku?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Fire Pistol"): A Haki enhanced version of Gum Gum Jet Pistol. After entering Gear Second, Luffy uses Armament Haki to harden his arm entering in Gear Second Busō. He then stretches it back like Gomu Gomu no Pistol. When cocked back, his arm ignites, releasing a stream of fire. When the attack hits, it creates a fiery explosion even underwater and deals immense damage. This was first used against Zommari. ** Gum-Gum Hawk Pistol: A Haki enhanced version of Gum-Gum Jet Pistol, though less powerful than Gum-Gum Red Hawk. This was first used against Zeref. * Gum-Gum Hawk Bullet: A Haki-enhanced version of Gum-Gum Jet Bullet. After entering Second Gear, Luffy uses Armament Haki to harden his arms, then proceeds to stretch his arm before discharging it as a close-range punch. This was first used against Zeref. * Gum-Gum Hawk Rifle (ゴムゴムの鷹 (ホーク) ライフル Gomu Gomu no Hōku Raifuru?): A Haki enhanced version of Gum Gum Jet Rifle. After entering Gear Second, Luffy uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his arm. He twists his arm to create a spinning punch and increase the power. This was first used against Zeref. * Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling (ゴムゴムの鷹銃乱打 (ホークガトリング) Gomu Gomu no Hōku Gatoringu?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Hawk Gun Battering): A Haki enhanced version of Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling. Luffy uses Gum Gum Jet Gatling '''while using '''Armament Hardening on his arms to enhance the power of his punches. This was first used against Zeref. * Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka (ゴムゴムの鷲 (イーグル) バズーカ''Gomu Gomu no Īguru Bazūka''?): A Haki-enhanced version of Gum Gum Jet Bazooka. Luffy hardens his arms with Armament Haki and stretches them both backwards. The arms then deliver a great impact to the opponent after Luffy blasts them forwards. This was first used against Luppi. * Gum Gum Falcon Spear: A Haki-enhanced version of Gum Gum Jet Spear. Luffy hardens his legs with Armament Haki and shoots them together at blinding speeds. This was first used against Hidan. * Gum Gum Falcon Axe: A Haki-enhanced version of Gum Gum Jet Axe. Luffy hardens his legs with Armament Haki and stretches his leg up vertically before driving it down on his opponent with a powerful impact. This was first used against Hidan. Third Gear Gear Third (ギア･サード Gia Sādo?) is where Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them literally gigantic. Obviously, only Luffy can do such a thing by using the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Used with his already-strong physiology, this apparently gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater force, but he sacrifices mobility for this strength, as his limbs are now so large that Luffy has extreme trouble moving unless he is in his Fusen form. Despite his initial struggle with dealing with his Gear's drawbacks, Luffy managed to gain better control of Third Gear and is capable of utilizing it in battle much more easily. His striking power with Third Gear was great enough to effortlessly destroy Kakuzu's Lightning Mask, and later on was powerful enough to be utilized against Kakuzu and Hidan in close-quarters combat. Techniques * Gum-Gum Giant Pistol (ゴムゴムの巨人の銃（ギガント･ピストル） Gomu Gomu no Giganto Pistoru?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Giant Pistol/Gun"): Luffy delivers a Gomu Gomu no Pistol with extreme force due to the larger size of his fist. This was first used against Kakuzu's Lightning Mask. Haki Techniques * Gum-Gum Elephant Gun (ゴムゴムの象銃（エレファント・ガン） Gomu Gomu no Erefanto Gan?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Elephant Gun"): The Haki enhanced version of Gum Gum Giant Pistol. After activating Gear Third, Luffy will also implement Armament Hardening into his attack, turning his arm black. Just like his Gomu Gomu no Bullet, Luffy launches his attack at his enemy with great destructive power. However, the Gear Third's air only fills the end of his arm, giving him a giant fist with an elephantine round wrist. This was first used against Kakuzu. * Gum-Gum Elephant Rifle: The Haki-enhanced version of Gum-Gum Giant Rifle. After activating Third Gear, Luffy will implement Armament Hardening into his attack, and then he will wind up his arm before discharging a destructive punch. This was first used against Hidan. * Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling (ゴムゴムの象銃乱打（エレファント・ガトリング） Gomu Gomu no Erefanto Gatoringu?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Elephant Gun Battering"): After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Armament Haki in a similar manner as Gum Gum Elephant Gun, Luffy performs his Gum Gum Gatling, which, with the heavily enforced arms, causes massive damage. Since the bulk of the air sits in his forearms and fists and not in his upper arms, it allows him to punch and pull back rapidly. This was first used against Zeref. * Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum (ゴムゴムの灰熊銃（グリズリー・マグナム） Gomu Gomu no Gurizurī Magunamu?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Grizzly/Ash Bear Gun"): A Haki enhanced version of Gum Gum Giant Bazooka. Luffy gets distance away from his opponent and activates Gear Third on both his arms simultaneously. He then runs towards the target with both his arms still static behind him before leaping in the air. While flying toward the enemy at a great speed he implements Armament Hardening into his arms, turning them black. He retracts his arms, and launches his attack with a great destructive power. This was first used against Zeref. * Gum-Gum Rhino Stamp: A Haki enhanced version of Gum-Gum Giant Stamp. Luffy enters Third Gear and implements Armament Hardening, then stamps down with destructive force. This was first used against Zeref. Fourth Gear Gear Fourth is where Luffy inflates the majority of his body and covers most of it in Haki. In this form, Luffy gains a massive boost in physical strength. He accomplishes this by biting into his arm and blowing air into his muscular system, inflating his torso to resemble a rubber ball and allowing his limbs to increase in muscle mass. The main strength behind Fourth Gear is its compression and bouncy properties. By compressing his fists into his arms, then discharging them while delivering a punch, Luffy's striking power is increased significantly. By doing this with his legs, Luffy can 'bounce' on the air and simulate flight in a manner similar to Moon Walk from the Six Powers Martial Art. His speed in this form, thanks to his bounciness, is comparable to Second Gear, if not faster. Due to the mixing of his Haki with his rubber body, Luffy can also bounce various manners of physical attacks off of him. He is also capable of using variations of his stretching techniques. He can stretch his limbs to attack opponents, and can utilize his bouncy properties to redirect attacks in midair. Using this form, Luffy completely overwhelmed Zeref during their fight in Clover Town. However, Zeref went on to claim that he had a trump card that would've turned the tide in his favor; but he never got to show it because Luffy's Fourth Gear ran out, which is a major downside to this great power. It is possible to overuse Haki, and when Luffy does as such he is left immobilized and completely defenseless, making Fourth Gear a terrifying double-edged sword. Techniques * Gum-Gum Falconet: Luffy compresses his fist into his arm while twisting his arm in a manner simmilar to Gum-Gum Rifle, before discharging his fist with destructive results. This was first used against Zeref. * Gum-Gum Rhino Schneider (ゴムゴムの犀榴弾砲 (リノシュナイダー) Gomu Gomu no Rino Shunaidā?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Rhinoceros Howitzer"): After compressing both legs into his body, Luffy delivers a double flying kick, similar to Gum Gum Spear. It has enough power to send the opponent crashing through dozens of buildings and across a town center. This was first used against Zeref. * Gum-Gum Culverin (ゴムゴムの大蛇砲 (カルヴァリン) Gomu Gomu no Karuvarin?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Great Serpent Cannon"): Similar to Afro Luffy's Gomu Hook, but improved. Luffy delivers a punch like a regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but if it is dodged, he can redirect his punch an unspecified number of times, without losing momentum, to still land with tremendous force. In addition, this punch does not need to retract back to his body right after being "fired" as the regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol does. In the anime, the stretching arm is referred as Python (大蛇（パイソン） Paison?, literally meaning "Serpent"). This was first used against Zeref. * Gum-Gum Ballista: Luffy compresses both his fists into his arms, before discharging them in a rapid-fire manner similar to Gum-Gum Gatling. This was first used against Zeref. * Gum-Gum King Kong Gun (ゴムゴムの大猿王銃 (キングコングガン) Gomu Gomu no Kingu Kongu Gan?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Great Monkey King Gun"): After Luffy compresses his fist, like he does for Kong Gun, he blows a large amount of air into his arm, drastically increasing its size, then unleashes it for a devastating blow. Luffy attempted to use this against Zeref, but he ran out of time for using his Fourth Gear. 'Haki' In addition to his Devil Fruit powers, Luffy is also a powerful practitioner in Haki, a spiritual power that was once unique to the Pirate World. As Haki is derived from the user's willpower, Luffy's Haki is especially powerful, despite only learning the basics. Observation Haki Through the use of Observation Haki, Luffy is able to determine specific actions that people will take before they do them. This is especially useful in combat, as it allows Luffy to predict attacks from his opponents before his opponents commit said action. This allowed Luffy to dodge attacks from Yammy Llargo during their bout at Chitsujo's palace, and during the Clover Town Arc he was capable of dodging Luppi Antenor's tentacles while rushing him. The only weaknesses of Observation Haki is that Luffy cannot efficiently predict attacks if they are committed at random, nor can he efficiently dodge attacks if he is in no position to do so, such as when Kakuzu was able to bat him out of the air with one of his hearts. Armament Haki Armament Haki serves as a spiritual armor for Luffy, taking the form of a black surface on Luffy's skin when put to use. This Haki serves to increase Luffy's defensive and offensive capabilities. When put in use it increases Luffy's durability, allowing him to take hits that would kill normal people. It also strengthens his striking power, increasing the damage caused to opponents by his punches. Given the spiritual nature of Haki, Luffy's Armament capabilities allow him to counter various forms of supernatural powers: he is capable of damaging foes with the ability to turn intangible (Logias), and even has special protection from offensive abilities of a spiritual nature, such as when his hardened arm was protected from Zommari's Amor. Luffy is also capable of combining his Armament Haki with his Devil Fruit powers, as he is still rubbery in Fourth Gear despite hardening most of his body with Haki, and can still stretch his limbs as well. The use of this form of Haki does drain Luffy of energy, so while Luffy is capable enough to use it for long periods of time continued use of it will result in exhaustion, and Luffy will be unable to use Haki for a period of time afterwards. Conqueror's Haki Luffy is one of the few characters in One Piece and in Five Worlds War who is able to use Conqueror's Haki, a rare ability that is found in one in a million people. By using this Haki, Luffy can focus his full willpower and incapacitate any opponent who is too weak-willed to resist. This ability is particularly handy with taking out large groups of people: during the Clover Town Arc, Luffy was able to knock out several Coalition soldiers through the explosion of his willpower. Luffy has also used this ability to tame animals, frightening them into submission and winning them over. The most amount of people that Luffy has been able to knock out was 50,000 Fishmen on Fishmen Island. Weaknesses Being a devil fruit user, Luffy has the common weakness of being unable to swim. He also loses the use of his powers when in direct contact with Sea Prism Stone. He is also susceptible to hypnotic based attacks, given his history in One Piece. 'Trivia' * In various Q/As, ND2014 has commented that Luffy is the third strongest Act of Order, stronger than Natsu and behind Ichigo and Naruto. * Luffy is the oldest member of the Acts of Order, being approximately 19 years old. * Luffy's Japanese VA is Mayumi Tanaka. * Luffy's English VA is Colleen Clinkenbeard, who also voices Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail. Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:2nd Division Category:Alliance Category:Act Of Order Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Haki Users Category:Monster Trio Category:Coalition Black List